


22. Gangbang

by Clefaiiiry



Series: Kink Prompts [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Consensual Gangbang, Degradation, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Spanking, Whole lotta cum, Writing on the Body, but ezreal is into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clefaiiiry/pseuds/Clefaiiiry
Summary: For Anon."Striker Ezreal in a gangbang scenario."
Relationships: Ezreal/Jayce (League of Legends), Ezreal/Mob
Series: Kink Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399426
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	22. Gangbang

_“What do we get if we win?”_

_“Dunno, what do you want?”_

_“That striker of your’s is real cute...”_

In hindsight, Ezreal had probably agreed to being fucked by the entire enemy team a little too quickly. Though honestly, the idea of being used as a cumdump by strangers had been enough for many a night alone in his dorm.

So he found himself in the locker room completely naked, wrists bound with tape behind his back, and blindfold tied securely in place. He fidgeted in the quiet room, the metal bench starting to dig into his ribs.

The door swung open, banging against the wall loud enough to make him jolt. A chorus of boots against the tiled floor approached him, shortly followed by whistles and curses.

“Alright gentlemen, the rules are no piss and no photos,” a voice he probably should have recognised said, “other than that he’s agreed to pretty much anything.”

It was impossible to tell how many men were in the room at that moment, and the thought made his dick twitch.

“So you want it rough, blondie?”

Ezreal grinned, lifting his chin in the direction of the voice. “Do your worst.”

The men laughed and spat such obscenities that made a blush spread over his cheeks. A hand grabbed him by his hair and dragged him to the floor, guiding him to sit on his knees. He let out a groan.

“Holy shit, he’s got a plug in.”

A hand grabbed at the silicone base roughly, giving a few experimental twists that made him squirm and whine.

“Don’t tease me,” Ezreal begged, his breathing already growing laboured as the plug was yanked from his hole,. He was shoved face down, ass up, cheek pressing against the cold tile.

Voices spoke above him.

“Maybe you should go first, ease him into it.”

“You saying I got a small dick?”

“That’s exactly what he’s saying.”

They laughed, and a man settled behind him. Ezreal heard the wet _schlick_ of his hasty lube job before two fingers pressed into his hole. The man stretched him out of formality than to really prepare him, and was quickly replacing his fingers with a hard cock, pushing in entirely in one smooth motion that left him drooling.

“God, he’s fucking tight.”

“Won’t be for long.”

“He’s a fucking mess already.”

“Hey, get out the way I wanna use his mouth.”

Ezreal’s head was yanked up by his hair, obediently opening his lips shuddering as the cock pushed into his mouth.

“His throat feels so good,” he hissed.

Pride swelled in Ezreal’s chest, running his tongue along a thick vein on the underside. The man above him responded with a harsh thrust that made him groan and roll his hips.

The guy behind him got the message and started pounding into him. Ezreal made a muffled, desperate sound that couldn’t escape around the man currently fucking his face. His knees were beginning to ache against the tile, tears slipping out from under his blindfold from exertion.

He was already losing himself, unable to do anything but lay there and take whatever they would give. The others were hollering and grunting as they enjoyed the show. Someone slapped his ass, hard enough he would have toppled if not for the cocks and brutal grips holding him in place.

The hand in his hair suddenly tightened, forcing his nose into the man’s thick hair. “That’s it, fucking take it all.”

That was his only warning before the man was cumming. He tried to pull back to _breathe_ , but the grip in his hair was like iron. Ezreal let out a muffled plead, but it went ignored as he coughed and spluttered.

“Hey, pass me that marker.”

He heard rustling and felt a line drawn on his cheek.

The cock finally pulled out and he leaned forward to catch his breath only to be hauled up by his neck.

“Swallow.”

Ezreal did as he was told, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out to prove it. The man laughed and slapped him across the face, hard.

“Cheeky shit.”

“That's all you got?” Ezreal laughed, “C’mon I want _mooore_!”

“Oh, you’ll fucking get more you little bitch-”

Another dick shoved into his throat. This one wasn’t as thick, but still made him groan around the length. He tried to breathe through his nose, but he was quickly losing all sense from the constant pounding in his ass.

“God, are you planning on moving in? Hurry up, the rest of us want a turn.”

“Get off my ass, I’m almost- Nnh, almost done- Fuck-”

With one last thrust, the man in his ass finally came, filling him with a low grunt. Ezreal squeezed around him and the man swore. 

He felt another line drawn, this time on his ass.

The next cock pushed into his ass, definitely bigger than the last. The man behind him gave him three brutal thrusts before another slap came down above the first reddening mark.

“Don’t leave me to do all the work, you sloppy bitch,” he barked, grabbing his bound wrists for better leverage.

Ezreal was shaking uncontrollably now, his neglected cock bouncing between his thighs as he rolled his hips back into the other man. Someone came on his back.

“Holy shit, you couldn’t even wait, Crownguard?”

“Shut up!”

The man in his mouth pulled out, and a few moments later his face was painted in cum. He held his puffy lips open, hoping to catch what he could.

“What a greedy whore.” Someone said as his hand closed around Ezreal’s bright red cock.

Ezreal writhed in his grip. “Please! Don’t tease me!”

“What do you think, boys? Does our little cumrag get to finish?”

The men cheered and Ezreal turned to mush as the hand around his cock began stroking, hard and fast. His pre pooled below him as he gasped and moaned.

Another cock shoved into his mouth, pummeling into him without mercy.

His first orgasm _wrecked_ him. Ezreal tried to pull off the cock in his throat to scream, but the hand on the back of his neck wouldn’t budge. He thrashed desperately, sobbing behind his blindfold as the cock in his ass filled him with another load. He wasn’t allowed a moment to recover before the next was pushing in.

Ezreal quickly lost track of everything after that, unable to tell when one cock left and another took its place. He was drooling and crying and his knees ached _so bad_. His ass and cheeks were raw red, and his skin tacky with drying cum.

He only came back to reality for a brief moment when one man forced his entire fist into his dripping hole and Ezreal let out a pitiful whimper as another load of cum poured down his throat.

“He’s so sloppy.”

“What a good little slut you are.”

The words made his gut swirl and his head pound. He wasn’t sure how many times he’d cum, but he was starting to slip in the puddle forming under him.

The last two dropped him to the floor in a heap, blowing their loads over his quivering body.

“At least untie him before we go. Doesn’t seem right to leave him like that.” A hand squeezed his raw ass. “Especially after he’s been _so good_ for us.”

Another grabbed his wrists and ripped the tape away, making him grunt and his arms flopped back down like jelly.

“Isn’t Jayce coming to clean him up?”

“Yeah, said to let him know when we’re done.”

The voices and footsteps grew more muffled until the locker room door slammed shut behind them. Only then did he reach up and pull away the blindfold.

Ezreal couldn’t help but laugh.

He lay there for another few minutes, wheezing and freebly rubbing his wrists until the door clicked open once again.

“Ezreal? You still alive in there?”

“Barely,” he croaked, unable to react to the approaching _click, click, click_ of expensive leather shoes.

“Cleanup on aisle three, holy shit you’re a mess.”

Ezreal laughed hoarsely as Jayce crouched beside him.

“You doing okay there, buddy?”

Ezreal gestured weakly towards his locker. “Pass me my water bottle?”

Jayce did as he asked, helping him sit up and lean back against the bench.

“You look like you enjoyed yourself,” Jayce scoffed.

“That was fucking amazing. We should lose more often.”

“You’re not throwing games just to get dicked in the locker room. Do that in your own time.”

“Urgh, fine,” Ezreal whined, drawing out the ‘i.’

After a moment of silence, Jayce spoke up again, “Who had the biggest dick?”

“Dunno, wasn’t keeping track. Pretty sure it was Darius.”

“You’re kidding?”

Ezreal finished off his bottle and clumsily stumbled to his feet. “God I need a shower.”

“C’mon Bambi, lemme give you a hand.” Jayce slung his arm over his shoulders and hauled him across the tiles.

“Ha, you made a mess of your shoes,” Ezreal scoffed. Jayce shot him a glare.

“You know, I could just drop you.”

Ezreal mock gasped. “You wouldn’t.”

Jayce chose not to reply, helping Ezreal climb into the shower and only pulling away once he was leaning his hands against the wall.

Ezreal realised he was staring. “What?”

“Jesus, it’s still leaking out.”

With a coy grin, Ezreal spread his ass and gave it a wiggle. “C’mon you know you wanna shove it in.”

Jayce let out a long, even sigh, then began unbuckling his belt. “You know what? Sure, why not? What’s another load to add to the other-” He counted the tally on his ass. “-nine, Christ.”

Ezreal’s giggle was damn near deranged. “That’s just the ones that came in my ass.”

“Least you won’t have to worry about who the father is.”

Ezreal tried to scoff, but the sound turned into a strangled whine as Jayce pushed into his sloppy hole in one, smooth thrust.

“No wonder the guys agreed to this so easily, you feel so good.”

Even after what felt like hours of stimulation, Ezreal was still weak to the praise, scraping his hands against the wall for purchase.

“You take me so fucking well.”

His hand came around to grab his cock and Ezreal tried to jerk away.

“J-Jayce I can’t cum anymore- please-”

But Jayce kept stroking his poor, oversensitive cock until Ezreal was writhing in his grip, his muscles too tired to pull away.

The tears returned and Ezreal let out a choked sob.

“God, please-”

“I’m so close- Fuck, Ez-”

Jayce came, pumping another load into his loose, wrecked hole. Ezreal shuddered as he came for the final time that day, dry and sore, convulsing from the effort as Jayce stroked his hair.

“Shush, you did great, Ez. You really did.” He pulled out and Ezreal almost toppled over if not for the hand on his stomach. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompt 22 on my [Kink Prompts.](https://clefaiiiry.tumblr.com/post/185726570437/remind-me-when-i-get-home-after-my-split-i-have-a)  
> Yes, I remembered that existed and added something to it, I even shock myself.  
> Cleaned it up a bit since I'm not really into Apex anymore but there's still League prompts on there, and it's open for Genshin stuff since urh hyperfixations do be like that.
> 
> Anon asked for Ezreal in a gangbang scenario but Anon probably also totally forgot they ever asked for this so urh, surprise.
> 
> Get yourself a friend like Jayce who'll come clean you up after your crazy gangbang. What a bro.  
> Viktor is shook.
> 
> My boyfriend and I started proofreading this and then I was like, "it's pretty good, fuck it, it's filthy, just post it before I get embarrassed."


End file.
